vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wu Geng
Summary Ah Gou, also known as Wu Geng, is the son of Zi Shou and Da Ji, the nephew of Zi Yu and Xin Yue Kui and the grandson of Fu Yi. He is the main protagonist of the Feng Shen Ji series. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-B, '''likely far higher with soul power transferal | '''7-A Name: Wu Geng (real name), also known as Ah Gou (The original name of the body he possesses) Origin: Feng Shen Ji Gender: Male Age: 23 currently Classification: Demigod (half-human and half-God), Smelting Aura User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small-scale fire manipulation, Skilled hand-to-hand fighter | Can suppress everything in his vicinity with a forcefield aura, can generate barriers | Can wrap his body in barriers like an invisible armor, master of the Smelting Aura technique, can create a powerful left arm with Smelting Aura (replacing the one he lost), can shape Smelting Aura into a big gauntlet (boosting his left arm's offensive and defensive capabilities), and can use his Soul Power into his pistol, powering it with bullets and his own power. Attack Potency: Town Level '(Able to last a while against Zhui Ri ) | '''City level '(Stronger than Qiongxiong) 'likely far higher '''via Soul Power Transfer | '''Mountain level '(Halted a moving "City" which is as massive as a mountain after fighting against several powerful enemies. He has also fought for an extensive period of time against Tian) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Even while suppressing Zhui Ri, who is able to manifest himself into lightning and summon real lightning, he was barely able to react) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ ' | '''Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class | City Class | Mountain Class Durability: Town Level (Withstood several full strength attack by Zhui Ri, after halving its power with his Monochrome Aura) | ' City Level '(Comparable to the NiTian ErXing) Likely far higher | Mountain Level (Able to fight on par for an extensive period of time against Tian) Stamina: High. He can battle for hours. Range: Standard melee range; dozens of meters with Monochrome, hundreds of meters with his cannon Standard Equipment: His dagger| Poison Pellets |Poison Pellets, Pistol, and Tian's spear Intelligence: Astute (quick learner etc.) and ingenious (Has created weapons, such as cannons and smoke bombs etc.), skilled fighter, he has also established a democracy in Dark One City, even organizing Hell. Weaknesses: He has one arm | He cannot use the full capacity of both Monochrome and his Gauntlet simultaneously. Also with Soul transfer his body is overwhelming his being, corrupting him| None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Hungry Dog Eat S***: Wu Geng jumps into the air and kicks his opponent in the face, smashing them headfirst into the dirt. Mystic Fire Mantra: Wu Geng's left arm was imbued with the fire mantra by his grandfather, Fu Yi. It afforded his left arm great strength and the properties of fire. He lost the mantra when he lost his left arm during part 1(when his Divine Power Monochrome first activated). Divine Power: Monochrome: Divine Power is the innate power of the Gods, which takes shape differently depending on the individual. It's divided into eight different categories, each with their own strengths and abilities. Monochrome is a power that suppresses everything close to the user, restraining and draining the vitality of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, earning the power its name. If left rampant, the power will twist and ravage everything in the area of effect, but after the timeskip Wu Geng has achieved a greater level of control and can use his power more efficiently. * Monochrome: Dark Wall: An advanced version of monochromatic wall and more a powerful defensive ability. *'Monochrome: Dark Prison': Restrains and drains the life force of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, being used more as an offensive ability. Monochrome: True Dark Prison: An advanced version of Dark Prison's pure offensive ability. While using this ability, Wu Geng can't defend himself, however it significantly limits his opponent movements and lowers their defenses. Due to the amount of divine power required, he loses the ability to use smelting aura while this is activated. At its peak, it was capable of halting the enormous Armored City for a moment and affecting a wide range. Smelting Aura: A powerful, yet invisible aura that rules the world of Phantom Island. A human gifted with the Mind’s Eye, the ability to perceive Smelting Aura, can learn to control and shape it, granting the ability to forge objects with it. The more adept one is at the art, the more real the object becomes, with masters of the Smelting Aura able to combine other elements in to their creations to further increase their destructive properties or to reinforce them. *'Left Arm:' Wu Geng uses Smelting Aura to forge an arm to replace the one he lost, which he maintains perpetually. The arm made from Smelting Aura is stronger and more durable than his normal arm. *'Golden Gauntlet:' Wu Geng shapes Smelting Aura in a big gauntlet around his left arm, significantly increases its offensive capabilities. He can only use this for a brief time though. Soul Gear:' ''' A gun of sorts that can switch forms between a handheld pistol-like weapon, a bazooka and an old-fashioned war cannon. As of now it has three forms, a pistol that he carries around, a arm cannon, and finally an artillery cannon. * '''Sun Round': An iron bullet that has explosive damage. * Moon Rounds: An iron bullet that has high speed and homing capabilities but lacks power compared to the Sun Rounds. This is able to alter trajectories and curve. * Final Round: '''An iron bullet with both both the properties of explosive damage and high speeds, rotating to penetrate through. '''Mutated Form of Nothingness: '''A clone made of the leftover nothingness from when Wu Geng had been infected and taken control over Nothingness as if it were a disease. This clone does not tire or get dazed by attacks. It has regeneration similar to logia intangibility making it very hard to destroy. It has durability much greater than Wu Geng. And its strength is comparable to Wu Geng's own strength. * '''Dark Gauntlet: The nothingness clone replicates Wu Geng's Golden Gauntlet (except as the name implies it being a dark version) materializing it from its body. Key: Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Feng Shen Ji Category:Demigods Category:Manhua Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7